


Junko's dragrace

by neashine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Breakup, Childhood, Despair, Drag, F/F, Gangster, Gen, Help, M/M, Maffia, Multi, Murder, Music, Musicians, Other, Party, Performance, Queen - Freeform, Rave, Torture, and kazuichi can play the bass, club, danganronpa - Freeform, dragerace, dragqueen, first fic, killing game, kuzuryu clan, sdr2 - Freeform, soudam - Freeform, sprinkles the best cat in the whole wide world, they form a band together it's all gucci, you wont believe it but cioccolata is there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neashine/pseuds/neashine
Summary: Sonia Nevermind, the (drag)princess of Novoselic, captures Gundham Tanaka's heart. It was only that Sonia went by Kazuichi Soda when he wasn't working.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Junko's dragrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic aaaaa  
> There'll be a song for every chapter in the end notes

It had taken years to save up everything he could back at the bike shop but eventually Kazuichi was able to move out. Years of fixing vehicles had been hard, but a very useful skill when he finally knew what he wanted to accomplish. Hope's Peak university only took in the best out of the best, and if there was something he knew, it was how to fix things.

Kazuichi was a problem solver. This didn't only apply to the most damaged bikes, but also the mental situations he was experiencing. This was no way to live.

Day in and day out his father would complain about the lack of customers and how it would be hard to get something on the plate every month. The violent anger issues he had, he dealt with by beating up his wife, but after she had passed, Kazuichi got to take the hits. Father spared no mercy.

When it wasn’t physical, Kazuichi’s father would verbally express himself toxic, to which Kazuichi had realized that his fathers wording and action had shaped him so horrendously wrong. Back in middle school he knew he had feelings for his male classmate, but for a man to lay with another was sinful. It could not have been love, had he thought back then, because his father had convinced him that he was attracted to blonde long haired girls. Sure! Girls were cute, but he couldn’t say that he felt romantically attracted to them. Eventually Kazuichi had confronted his father about his orientation, but it all led to more bruises on his arms and back.

So it wasn't too much of a surprise that his dad eventually stopped contacting him after he moved out. He wouldn’t even pick up the phone when Kazuichi tried to reach him. For why he did such, he did not know, but to have lost his whole family by blood was still harsh. Kazuichi was truly alone when he had left his home. But with his acceptance letter to Hope's Peak University he knew that this social situation would only be temporary.

He had gotten along quite quickly with the girl who played a guitar solo at the beginning of the term, many questioned her taste in music, and even if it was a little bit scary, Ibuki and Kazuichi still had a lot in common. She had also been the one helping him get nice pink contacts and bleach his hair.

When the two of them were looking for snacks, Kazuichi would talk with the cafeteria's chef. Teruteru would from time to time bake and let Kazuichi take home a few goods. His mother, Mrs Hanamura, owned a popular restaurant not far away from campus, Teruteru would sometimes bring him there to try new recipes together.

Whilst spending time with Teruteru, he introduced them to his other friends, Nagito and Fuyuhiko. As intimidating as Fuyuhiko wanted to be, Kazuichi couldn't be scared of the gangster. Fuyuhiko had, even though he wouldn't want to admit it himself, a kind heart. Nagito on the other hand must’ve been cursed, he was convinced that everytime the boy came by, Kazuichi’s luck would run out. But other than that, Nagito was a good friend, and would always make it up to him for everytime anything disastrous would happen.

These were the people Kazuichi counted as his new family. They loved and cared for one another.

The five of them met at the school's cafeteria to hang out after studies, holding conversations about their everyday life. Nagito brought up his friend who specialized in game design.

“I’m actually a little jealous of Chiaki, everyday she gets to see the principal, and the schools pride himself” he sighed and took another sip of his coffee. Fuyuhiko grinned and crossed his arms, as if he was ready to mock the other.

“What the hell is there to be jealous about? Don’t tell me your grades are failing!”

“Ahaha, no, no I am passing my grades beautifully” Nagito replied, shaking his head as he laughed nervously. His shoulders sank down as he relaxed a bit more when thinking thoroughly. “I just think it’s beautiful, how the school can see shining hope and get him the position next to Mr. Kirigiri. A young talent indeed. I would love to see what kind of beautiful being he could be”.

Fuyuhiko took a bite of his bagel and looked up at the other. “You mean Kamukura? Not much to see I've heard, mans haven't had a haircut in years. Besides that, it’s strange, isn't it? How the fuck does the school see so much potental in him? But rejects his brother so quickly? Besides, he gets like no credit, he does all his dirty work!”

Kazuichi listened in on their conversation, certainly it was strange that it differed so much between the legendary twins. One more or less held this school in his own hand, meanwhile Hajime would stroll around campus to assist his brother. He had met Hajime once before, as they had rushed without looking, and ran into each other. Hajime had dropped his books and sheets, cursing and forcing himself to gather up his things. Kazuichi felt guilty for being part of the accident, and offered to help Hajime with half of his stuff, to which he didn’t deny.

He learnt that Hajime was full of energy, had a sturdy attitude that was filled with determination. Hajime had made Kazuichi feel like he was important, and it encouraged him to keep following his dreams.

When a few hours passed, Ibuki nudged Kazuichi’s shoulder. “Today is the day! Ibuki’s friend is here! She is excited to help Ibuki’s best friend!”

Teruteru listened in and leaned over the table with a big grin. “A new friend you say? Anyone we know of?”

Ibuki shook her head. “Friend is not from here! But is Ibuki's friend from when Ibuki was a child! Talented performer!”

Kazuichi drank the last of his bottle of soda and started to get up, Ibuki doing the same. “Aight! I just need to grab my sketches first, I wanna know her opinion! Let’s go! I’ll drive you!”

The two of them said their farewells to their company, and headed out. Kazuichi quickly managed to collect his papers and went with his friend to the parking lot, many thoughts lingering into his mind as he sat down in the driver's seat and twisted the keys. He was glad that Ibuki had encouraged him into this, and as nervous as he was, he was still excited.

***

Three years, it’s managable. Shameful how this mortal body made him feel so strange, a superior like himself to be trapped in an earthly shell for a temporary time. Yet after the complex research and financial support from the connections of his blood to be able to attend Hope’s Peak university, he grieved the moment he understood he had to be separated from the angel. Unlike humans, she was kind and understanding of his nature, even if mortals could not comprehend his real form expressing itself behind his skin.

Gundham knew things would be challenging, to these mortals he may have looked to be alone, but the truth was that he did not need their company. Accompanied to his education followed the four dark devas of destruction, often preferring to sit on his shoulders. They were loyal to him, no matter the situation. However, the small warriors must have sensed in their hearts the dark one becoming overwhelmed, as they mutually decided to scurry up and into his scarf, nuzzling their small heads towards his ice cold skin. This comforted Gundham.

However, some things did not turn out as expected. As he sat down to look through the literature in the university’s liberary, someone approached him from behind. A slim figure came to lay a hand on Gundham’s shoulder as he greeted him.

“Hey, you’re the new-” Gundham would not let him finish his sentence. Visibly upset, he stood up and gazed down on the somewhat shorter being.

“How DARE you! For a mortal to touch my skin! How come you are not in agonizing pain?” Foolish humans would show no respect for boundaries. It appeared however that the mortal infront of him had been spared. Could be an exception.

“Uh, sorry.” The shocked male gave away an awkward smile. “You’re Gundham, right?” The foolish male waited for a reply, to which Gundham nodded quickly. “I’m Hajime, my brother told me that you raise animals, correct?” Maybe he wasn’t a fiend. Gundhams shoulders sank down. As startled as he had gotten at first, he came to the conclusion that he could still communicate to this mortal. He was only doing his job after all.

“Correct. I participate in the committee. And who are you to ask this?” Hajime seemed to relax more after seeing the dark overlord not opposing any kinds of threats.

“The principle asked me to talk to you. He discussed it with Izuru and they believe you’re the right guy for the job. Do you have the time to come and see him?”

A job? Something wasn’t right. This early in the term? “Certainly” Gundham replied. Hope’s peak was known to bring success towards anyone who was able to get a spot, but to put him into work this early was odd. It could be a trick. However, the dark overlord of ice himself would be able to take down any challenge. He feared nothing. However, from his past experience with humans, he came to understand that people could be cruel. He needed more concrete information. “Hajime, you have not provided me enough information to fully accept your quest. I understand the situation is of importance, but tell me. What kind of job are they speaking of so early into this term? And why... Me?”

Gundham started to pack down his books. Hajime continued to speak.

“Ah yeah, Izuru said you were one of the best in the country when it came to raising and breeding animals, Mr Kirigiri chose you specifically because he wants what’s best for his daughter. He said that her cat ran out a while ago, they were worried she might have gotten pregnant. Look, dude, they just asked me to pick you up to discuss your pay, are you coming or not?.”

Now he caught Gundhams attention. Not for the pay but for what the work offered. “A feline? You should have stated such at the very beginning! Hah! Of course I can take this task! Now Hajime!” Gundham pointed a straight finger towards the other male. “Take me to your company, we shall continue to discuss this matter in a more private surrounding!”

***

After discussing the task more in detail with the principle, the elder being had offered Gundham a ride towards his daughter's place. On their way there, Gundham learned that his daughter was also attending Hope's Peak. She specialized in detective work.

With a talent like hers, it did not surprise the dark overlord that she lived wealthy, upon sight he could see that she lived in a big house with excellent surroundings to keep the feline out.

Mr. Kirigiri, or Jin, as the elder confirmed it was approved for him to say, followed him to the door to ring the doorbell. Out came a younger woman to greet the two of them. However, for a quick second, he noticed how she had glanced down at the bandage Gundham covered his left arm with. Only then was it noticeable that she was wearing gloves.

When she opened her mouth, a soft voice spoke. “Hello father. I assume this is the person that you spoke of.” Her voice reminded him of his angel.

“Yes” Jin replied, keeping the conversation short. “Gundham is here to check upon Sprinkles”.

He could not believe it. Gundham had to keep his calm.  _ Sprinkles?! _ Who names a powerful tigress  _ “Sprinkles” _ ?

As if she had been reading his mind, she addressed his thoughts. “I’m Kyoko. Before you question her name you can take that conversation with Celestia. She named her.” Kyoko did not reach out her hand or performed any other greetings, she kept it short and cool.

A chosen name from the humans would however not be an obstacle. He had another fulfillment to do here. “Lead me towards your feline! I shall inspect her condition at once!” he pointed towards the opening, as to be invited in. As they stepped in, a grey cat came forward and leaned her body against Gundhams leg. For the moment, as the feline came over, he could see Kyoko react to the situation. Her soft voice spoke once more.

“She likes you. Sprinkles is usually shy against strangers, but coming from someone like you, I cannot say that I am too shocked.”

Gundham got down on his knees to get closer to the animal, greeting the creature and eyeing her. Certainly she was pregnant, and from the looks of it, she was due to give birth soon. Caring for these beings was Gundhams call in life. They had done so much for him, so it was only fair he helped them back in return. His tone was low and relaxed. “I shall stay here and watch her till the day strikes to make sure her condition is excellent.” He took the moment to see the tigress full form and with permission, he eventually got to touch her, feeling her soft fur through his fingers. “She will bring you a gorgeous outcome”.

A new feminine voice spoke up “Good!” Up the stairs stood a pale girl with red eyes and black hair, wearing a gothic lolita apparel. Elegantly as she walked down, the drills in her hair bounced. “I’ve already asked Kirumi to fix up your room!”

She went over to stand by Kyoko’s side. Without acknowledging the other man, she purposely only put her focus on Tanaka's arrival. “My name is Celestia Ludenberg. I can tell that you are a man of fine taste such as myself and my partner here. Is there anything you need while you’re staying here?”

Gundham got back on his feet to get a better look at the other lady. This was the time to speak up. “By all means, there is. I must bring over my cage, aliment and entertainment to make sure that my four dark devas of destruction have everything they need while the five of us remain here. Likewise, serving any kind of animal product to me will be denied. This does not only apply to nutrition, no other supply with a living creature history shall be given to the powerful Tanaka.”

Celestia nodded, as to confirm to fulfill his wishes. “I will inform Kirumi of this. She will drive you back to your home and help you pack down everything you need while you stay here.” She gave Jin a quick glance before looking back to Gundham. “You may leave now. We look forward to having you stay here”.

For her finishing last words, the lady gave out a small smile. A green haired maid stepped down the stairs to guide the men out. As Jin went back to his own car and drove off, Gundham followed Kirumi to her own vehicle. They both got in and Kirumi started the car, asking Gundham for an address. They did not speak much more than that. Gundham felt it throughout the car ride that something seemed to be off between the Kirigiri family. He didn’t know their situation, but he could relate to the strange atmosphere.

Other than that, the ladies made him feel welcomed. Their kin did not judge him for his language and apparel, and if anything, this could be the start of forming new bonds.

However it still bugged him throughout the ride.  _ What mortal names their dangerous carnivore “Sprinkles”???? _

***

Smoke smells. His clothes. His hair.

It’s burning.  _ They’re burning. _

Hands are trembling.

“H-hehe-”....

_ Filth. _

“Hah…”

_ Scum. _

“...”

“Nagito”.

_ The cuffs hurt. _

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yget4xVAulE


End file.
